Invierno
by Mst'D
Summary: Blue acaba de llegar a "Pueblo Paleta" después de demasiado tiempo, con la intención de cumplir los sueños de su difunto padre y quien debe enseñarle el lugar y trabajar a su lado en el laboratorio no es nada más ni nada menos que aquel hombre que según ella "comenzaba a odiar" Green… (Oldrivalshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Introducción**

**Disclaimer;** _Pokémon no me pertenece, si así fuera ya hubiera hecho legal el Oldrivalshipping/(GuriBuru)…_

Lamentó que la fría lluvia invernal que había caído durante todo el día hubiera cesado justo para recibirla.

Consideraba que ella merecía como bienvenida una tormenta de granizo bien cargada de rayos, truenos o alguna catástrofe natural. Eso le haría entender, nada más llegar, que aquél no era su sitio. ¡Y pues claro que no lo era, y jamás lo seria! Es lo que pensaba ella, y se decía mentalmente, para una chica de ciudad, estar allí era extraño. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

El ambiente le desagradaba por completo, no había más que muchos cerros arboles, tierra y el sonar de un rio. No estaba segura de haber acertado con el sitio, es mas rogaba por qué no fuera así, ¿Cómo podían vivir las personas allí? Se pregunto, aquel pueblo estaba alejado de la civilización. Ni en un millón de años pensó en dar con un lugar así. Completamente confundida volvió a revisar la dirección, "Pueblo Paleta", sin duda era la correcta, pero no podía aceptarlo. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, solo era un olvidado pueblo tranquilo y sereno, en el cual se distinguía un gran laboratorio. Ese gran laboratorio que por muchos quilómetros atrás buscaba.

Abrumada y disgustada camino en dirección hacia él, debía ir y buscar respuestas a sus dudas, y frente a él ya se encontraba, unas grandes puertas metálicas le daban la bienvenida y ella afuera esperaba indecisa, si debía entrar o no, con temor tomo la manilla de aquella gran puerta con la intención de jalar de ella, tardo unos segundos pero por fin lo hizo, aquella luz blanca que habitaba en el lugar la segó completamente, y directamente llevo su mirada al suelo para frotarlos, y de alguna manera aliviar el "dolor" segundos después vio a su alrededor

De aquella mujer que atravesaba el vestíbulo sólo conocía su nombre, la miro detalladamente, haber si con ello de descifrar su personalidad por medio de sus gestos, solo vio nerviosismo y desagrado y una pisca de desesperación. Era más que obvio que ella no era de aquí.

Se alegró cuando descubrió presencia humana en el laboratorio. Y aunque su ánimo no estaba para frivolidades, le gustó que fuera un hombre joven y atractivo, que de seguro se acercaba para orientarla, tenía toda la intención de hablarle y formular la primera pregunta, pero él, parado ante la ella, de brazos cruzados, se le adelantó:

—Imagino, que tú debes ser Blue —dijo, percibiéndola tan altiva y orgullosa como la había imaginado, pero con un aspecto más dulce y delicado del que le había supuesto.

Ella no supo si debía alegrarse. Por un lado, que él fuera el hombre que buscaba, era bueno; y por otro, que aquel espacio verde y salvaje fuera su lugar de destino, era algo terrible. Había deseado llegar allí para refugiarse por unos días, y resolver alguno de sus problemas.

—Tú debes de ser, El profesor Oak ¿no?, me informaron sobre usted... pero sinceramente creí que serías algo mayor, en edad… —dijo sonriendo y tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa—. No estaba segura de haber acertado con el sitio.

—Pues lo ha hecho —respondió el con un tono seco—. Pero me confundes a quien buscas es a mi abuelo, en este momento no se encuentra y me ordeno que yo debería recibirte al llegar-

—Esto es bonito —mintió para no mostrar que tanta naturaleza le provocaba vértigo—, pero imagino que no es todo ¿verdad?—añadió temerosa

—Eso depende desde que punto lo quieras ver, pero sabiendo el porqué vienes, si es todo— le respondió serio y desinteresado— En fin ahora no tengo tiempo, para ser tu niñero así que me largo, El no tarda en llegar así que espero que no rompas nada.

—¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando?- le pregunto molesta, Aquel hombre solo la ignoro y se alejo recogiendo unos documentos en dirección a la segunda planta- pero que hombre más desagradable…

—Veo que ya conociste a mi nieto, aun que no lo creas es bastante agradable— Es lo que dijo una grave voz, captando la atención de Blue, —Veo que por fin llegas, es bueno verte otra vez— le saludo un hombre mayor de bata blanca que portaba un café en su mano

— ¿Profesor, ya nos habíamos visto antes?— pregunto ella desconcertada

—No lo recuerdas, fue hace mucho… Antes de que tus padres se separaran, vivías aquí, solías visitarme y romper los tubos de ensayo, aun que dudo que lo recuerdes, con suerte si sabias hablar.- Añadió, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Eso explica el porqué no conozco este lugar-

—Descuida ya tendrás tiempo para recorrerlo, te fascinara, bueno con respecto a lo que te trae aquí, me imagino que es por lo que tu padre dejo a tu nombre ¿no? —

—Hem si, Planeaba quedarme aquí unos días en la casa que era de mi padre y terminar con los proyectos que él tenía en mente… No tenía la intención de abandonarlo, pero solo tengo vagos recuerdos de él, mi madre nunca hablo de él y siempre fue así, pero debo hacer lo correcto, sé que mi padre fue un gran investigador y que trabajo a su lado, tenía grandes ideas y muchos planes, y por ello quiero terminar con todo.

—Eres una buena chica, tal cual como te recuerdo, así que tu estancia aquí será indefinida, Espero que te guste el lugar- dijo aquel hombre buscando algo en su bolsillo— Ten, aquí están las llaves de la casa de tu padre, deberías ir y acomodar tus cosas

—Si claro, lo aria si supiera donde esta…— dijo ella en un susurro, tomando las llaves que el hombre le tendía

—Olvide que no conoces el pueblo, con gusto te lo enseñaría pero ahora me encuentro muy ocupado— respondió el ante lo dicho inaudiblemente por Blue, Tras el resonó una voz interrumpiendo en la conversación

—Abuelo podrías venir a revisar los fósiles, encontramos algo nuevo en ellos, pero nada cuadra con la información entregada, y dudamos de que esto esté bien… y ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Green, podrías hacerme el favor de enseñarle a Blue este maravilloso lugar— le pidió el sonriendo.

—¿Puedo negarme? —

—No lo creo, vamos te agradara quizás recuerden viejos tiempos— Dijo el hombre de edad con una sonrisa— aun que dudo que recuerden algo— añadió, soltando una carcajada, serenamente se acerco a su nieto y le quito los informes - Entonces los dejo debo revisar los fósiles, Espero verte mañana Blue- Solo se despidió con una sonrisa dejándolos solos

Green solo se dirigió a ella con una mirada fulminante, expresando su disgusto, Ante sus ojos no era nada más que una chica caprichosa, que venía a aprovecharse de todo lo que su difunto padre le había dejado a su nombre. En cuento a ella, no se dejo intimidar, y mantuvo aquella mirada, aquel hombre comenzaba a desagradarle. Esta no fue una buena manera de comenzar…

**¡Continuara...!**

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, es bastante corto lo sé, pero es la introducción a la historia, Me inspire en un libro que termine y me encanto demasiado y me dije "¿Por qué no? quizás funcione" Adapte un par de ideas y helo aquí. El segundo ya lo tengo, es más extenso pero debo editarlo, lo subiré durante estos días, más tarde editare este en caso de que a ya tenido faltas ortográficas que no vi, Bueno pues que les ha parecido, ¡Comenten! :D

Namárië!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Esta no fue una buena manera de comenzar… Era noche cerrada. Las nubes negras que amenazaban tormenta, derramaban una pesada oscuridad que llenó de frío, el espíritu de Blue cuando cedió a la ocurrencia de mirar a través del cristal de la ventana, recordando lo sucedido anterior mente aquella misma tarde…

"Incomodo", total y completamente incomodo, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección aquella escena, Aquellos ojos verdes con disgusto se clavaron en la mirada azulina de Blue, ella sin razón respondió a esa frialdad de la misma manera, ninguno se atrevió a hablar

-¿Acaso no piensas moverte? o piensas quedarte allí parada mirándome todo lo que resta de la tarde, no creas que seré tu guía turístico, solo te llevare a donde solía vivir tu padre.

- En tal caso no te pedí en ningún momento que lo fueras-

-Entonces andando, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo.

Seco, directo y frívolo, así demostraba ser aquel hombre. Sin importarle si lo seguía o no el salió del laboratorio enfadado y disgustado, Blue a una distancia moderada seguía sus pasos. Los tibios rayos de sol le dieron de golpe en la cara haciéndola suspirar, por un mentó olvido el cómo era aquel lugar ahora se veía rodeada de una naturaleza viva, salvaje, silenciosa y atemorizante… eso en su caso. A su alrededor solo habían arboles diferentes en tamaños y colores. Y bajo sus pies un sendero de tierra, y en toda sus extensión mucho césped, arbustos y flores. Levanto la mirada para no perder de vista a aquel "Agradable" hombre de cabellos castaños y bata blanca que ya se encontraba muy lejos de ella, trato de seguirle el paso y a la vez distraerse con lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía, para evitar el decir algo. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar eso estaba más que claro…

Así fue todo el camino nadie dijo nada, estaba todo en completo silencio un incomodo y desagradable silencio, por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas las cuales podría formular y acabar con aquella atmosfera tensa, pero se negaba a hacerlas, ya que en su mente predecía que el rechazaría cada una de sus palabras. De esta manera quien debía hablar no era ella, si no el.

Aproximadamente más de 15 minutos llevaban de esa manera, ella callada viendo hacia cualquier lugar tratando de recordar el camino hasta que abruptamente la voz de aquel hombre la saco de sus pensamientos

-Espero sepas regresar, o aun que viéndolo de otra forma preferiría que te perdieras en medio del bosque-

-¿Siempre sueles ser tan "agradable"?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-ya cumplí mi deber, la casa de tu padre está frente a tus ojos- respondió el, ignorándola completamente

-Gracias- dijo ella, si aquel chico no iba mostrar ni una pizca de cortesía pues tendría que hacerlo ella haber si con ello aprendía algo nuevo, el solo se alejo por el mismo lugar en que hace pocos minutos recorrieron dejándola completamente sola, temerosa levanto sus vista dando con el lugar  
al cual se dirigía, apretó las llaves que llevaba en su mano completamente nerviosa se acerco al lugar, aquella casa era muy rustica, de madera y piedra con grandes ventanales y completamente alejada de todo, solo tenía cerca una pequeña laguna que se divisaba a lo lejos, relajo su mano introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Si el pueblo lucia solitario, esto era mucho peor, era frio, solitario y callado. En la habitación principal no había nada más que una mesa llena de documentos, cerca de ella un gran sofá y una gran chimenea frente a ella, las paredes estaban escondidas tras los altos libreros completamente repletos, temerosa recorrió el lugar con los ojos para luego abrirse paso en el.

La tarde paso lenta, tortuosamente lenta, recorrió todo el lugar, no encontró nada interesante, la noche ya comenzaba a hacerse presente. Suspiro hondamente recordando el por qué estaba allí, no era solamente por lo que había dicho anteriormente al Profesor, no era solo por eso, es mas aquella fue la mejor escusa que pudo encontrar para huir de casa dejar todo atrás y empezar algo nuevo.  
. . .

Ahora en la antigua habitación que había sido de su padre se encontraba, con el estómago vacío, el miedo en el cuerpo y una soledad en el alma mayor aún que la que tenía cuando salió huyendo de casa, se metió en la cama y alzó las mantas hasta cubrirse la cabeza, igual que cuando era niña y jugaba al escondite, tapándose los ojos con las manos ante la creencia de que, si ella no veía a nadie, nadie la podía ver a ella.

Ahora necesitaba esconderse de la vergüenza que sentía, del lugar patético en el que se refugiaba, de la oscuridad, de la soledad, del silencio.

Trato de descansar, pero la fría imagen de aquel hombre le llego a su mente, ¿siempre era de aquella manera?, se pregunto curiosa mentalmente, era algo que estaría dispuesta a averiguar, al menos con ello podría pasar el tiempo, es por esa razón que segura de lo que iba a hacer por fin se decidió, mañana a primera hora del día iría a trabajar junto al profesor, para al menos cumplir con su palabra.

Por su parte Green miraba desde el ventanal del laboratorio frunció el ceño, y su anguloso perfil de nariz recta y mandíbula marcada se contrajo en un gesto amargo. ¿Qué buscaba aquella mujer allí? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando hacer con todo lo heredado? No se fiaba de los caprichos de una niña de ciudad. No confiaba en que supiera apreciar el verdadero valor de todo aquello.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo. Green, sonrió al escuchar el primer estallido de tormenta. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al oscuro cielo contando los segundos hasta el primer rayo: seis segundos; la tormenta estaba a unos dos kilómetros. En unos minutos ya llegaría. Se peinó aquel castaño cabello con los dedos hasta alcanzarse la nuca despejada. La sentía tensa, agarrotada. Se la frotaba con fuerza cuando un nuevo trueno resquebrajó el firmamento y aumentó la cantidad de agua que se desprendía desde el cielo.

¡Sí, señor! Aquélla iba a ser una magnífica tormenta que complicaría la noche a aquella mujer y, con suerte, la espantaría en dirección al lugar del cual provenía.

A la mañana siguiente sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, Blue se encomendó a todos los santos conocidos. Despertaba con una aguda sensación de angustia y rogaba porque todo hubiera sido una absurda pesadilla. Necesitaba despertar en casa, entre las paredes celestes de su habitación, remoloneando entre las sábanas antes de levantarse y darse una estimulante ducha, tomarse un café rápido y cargado, asediada por el agobiante tráfico de la ciudad, hasta su trabajo.

Inspiró hondo para exhalar despacio, contó hasta tres y abrió con lentitud los ojos.

El techo blanco, atravesado por fuertes vigas de madera oscura, fue la confirmación de que sus problemas eran reales. Todo; desde la pesadilla vivida en su antiguo hogar, hasta la llegada a Pueblo Paleta y a la casa de su difunto padre, absolutamente todo era tan amargo como real.

Se cubrió por completo con las mantas y lloró de nuevo. En apenas media noche horas había derramado más lágrimas que en toda su vida.

Cuando se quedó seca y sin fuerzas, apartó las mantas, despacio, y volvió a fijarse en la habitación en la que se había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche, rezando por que se debilitara la tormenta. Nunca la asustaron las inclemencias del tiempo, pero esta vez lo había sentido como un arranque de enfado de la naturaleza, como una real y cruda amenaza. Se había estremecido con el golpeteo del agua en el tejado, justo sobre su cabeza, y con el viento haciendo aullar a los árboles. De modo continuo se sobresalto con el crujido de los truenos, que parecían partir la casa por la mitad. Ni siquiera cerrando los ojos pudo ignorar el fogonazo intermitente que iluminaba la habitación, dándole un aspecto intimidante y tétrico.

Al parecer, en aquel maldito lugar no sólo el verde era más intenso, también las tormentas rugían de modo más fiero y despiadado.

Se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de madera, seco sus mejillas con las manos, miró a su alrededor.

Con la luz del nuevo día, también nublado y oscuro, la sensación no mejoraba. Se levantó y caminó hasta el pasillo, en dirección un pequeño cuarto de baño.

Aquella casa en la cual ahora se refugiaba solo le emitía tristeza, la falta de luz y de vida. Era como si las paredes no hubieran escuchado voces y risas durante años... pero sólo hacía unas dos semanas que había muerto su padre. Se estremeció al pensar que tal vez era ella quien le había contagiado su oscuro y afligido estado de ánimo. Se sentía tan mal que no le extrañó que hubiera conseguido el cambio en una sola noche.

Nadie se muere por pasar dos días en un lugar como éste, se dijo, mientras secaba su cuerpo con una áspera toalla blanca. Nadie se muere de vergüenza, nadie se muere de amor, nadie se muere de pena, se repitió para elevar su espíritu completamente decaído.

La ducha la había dejado temblando de frío. Se puso la misma ropa que llevaba en día anterior, y con la frente en alto se digno a salir, pisó con firmeza el verde vivo empapado aún de lluvia, y respiró profundo. Después de una larga y estrepitosa noche de tormenta, apreció un poco más la tranquilidad de aquel espacio silencioso. Agradeció que el cielo se hubiera quedado en silencio, aunque eso aumentara la sensación de soledad que le provocaba ese lugar. Miró a lo lejos, tratando de recordar el camino por el cual había llegado allí, luego de ello se puso en marcha asía su destino, mientras se prometía que nadie vería su tristeza ni adivinaría sus problemas. Se iría tan rápido como pudiera, cuando por fin cumpliera lo que se había prometido y volvería con la misma dignidad con la que había llegado.

Cuando por fin llego al laboratorio, aquel hombre mayor la recibió con una sonrisa, le ofreció un café y esta gustosa acepto, inspecciono todo el lugar completamente curioso, solo con la vista, hasta que el sonar de la puerta abrirse la distrajo y le obligo a llevar su mirada asía allí.

Se paró en seco cuando la vio allí, más que nada se sorprendió no esperaba encontrarla allí, así que rápidamente pregunto;

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- Aquella fría pregunta hizo aparecer el nerviosismo dentro de su cuerpo, cuando esos verdes ojos se posaron en ella, se incomodo.

-¿No te lo mencione?, Blue trabajara junto a nosotros por unos días para terminar con la investigación que dirigía su padre.

Aquellas palabras le desagradaron por completo, volvió a mirarla y esta le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante al ver su reacción, espero a que fuera una broma, pero nadie dijo nada para contrarrestar lo dicho, aquella información fue una de las más desagradables que había recibido durante la madrugada. Era algo que no podía aceptar.

**¡Continuara…!**

Ohhhh! Pero que interesante, Blue se divertirá arruinándole la vida a Green?, lamento no subir antes! Es que estaba editando los capítulos siguientes, y hice uno que otro cambio en este y lo acorte un poco. pero hasta ahora esto me está gustando, Después editare este en caso de que me allá equivocado en escribir algo :3 y gracias a los Rw, me hacen muy feliz :'D, ¿pues qué les ah parecido?, dejen sus comentarios por favor, desde el siguiente capítulo ya se viene lo bueno de la historia, recuerden que esta basado en un libro y que Pokémon obviamente no me pertenece! :D

Namárië!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Era algo que no podía aceptar, no sin duda eso no lo podía aceptar. Molesto cerró la puerta tras suyo, y se dirigió a la segunda planta, tratando de ignorar a aquella chica.

Blue miro aquel rostro sorprendido de aquel hombre mayor, segundos después un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos era un mensaje.

— Me disculpas, debo ir a atender unos asuntos, si gustas habla con mis asistentes ellos te informaran sobre todo lo que quieras saber— Tras dicho eso dejo la taza que descansaba en su mano sobre una mesa, y se retiro.

Respiro lentamente trato de relajarse y lentamente se levanto de aquel lugar en el cual descansaba, ahora debía buscar información, debía ir con la persona correcta en cuanto al tema, y no se le ocurrió idea mejor que ir a fastidiar al ya desanimado y enfadado chico de ojos verdes

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó con brusquedad, con tan solo sentir sus delicados pasos pudo deducirlo era ella, aquella chica que temerosa se deslizaba entre los pasillos—

—Sólo vine a preguntar que debía hacer y como no quería molestar a tu abuelo decidí preguntarte a ti, ya que no conozco a nadie en este lugar y bueno yo no... — Dijo de manera tímida

—Está bien —la interrumpió él, dejo de lado el cincel y la pequeña brocha la cual usaba para limpiar los fósiles, se volteo a sacar unos papeles azules que se encontraban en una transparenté carpeta—. Esto es "P-151", En esto trabajaba tu padre. —Miró directamente a sus ojos para descubrir un pequeño grado de desconcierto— Si tienes un grado de inteligencia, descubre tu como debes continuar —Se volvió hacia el olvidado fósil, muy serio—. Ahora ya tienes lo que querías, así que sal de aquí, me estas interrumpiendo.

Blue sintió que le hervía la sangre. Fijó la mirada en el duro perfil de Green, en la boca que apretaba con más fuerza de la que ejercían sus manos sobre el delgado pincel. ¿Quién era él para hablarle así? ¿Qué derecho creía tener para humillarla cada vez que la veía?

Comprimió los labios en una fina línea recta, respiró con fuerza por la nariz y contuvo los deseos de gritarle.

—¿Eres con todo el mundo igual de amable, o te estás esforzando en desplegar todos tus encantos conmigo? —preguntó, con la voz más suave que pudo fingir.

—La hija de un gran investigador merece un tratamiento igualmente especial. Y ahora que todo comienza a estar más claro entre nosotros, sal de aquí. —Ladeó la cabeza para señalarle el camino—.

Blue estaba desconcertada. No entendía por qué obedecía a tanta desconsideración. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas, alzó la cabeza y salió al instante. Ante aquel maleducado prepotente, las clases de yoga y relajación que había dado durante años no le servían para nada. Necesitaba gritar a pleno pulmón para desahogarse.

Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si, nada más pisar el exterior, un ave, no se le hubiera plantado delante como si fuera un muro de contención.

Todo el calor que le emanaba de su furia se transformó en un frío mortal que le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta hundirle el terror en la nuca. Quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no encontraba su voz.

«No te muevas. No te muevas», se repetía en silencio como una orden para sí misma y para el monstruo café que clavaba en ella sus pequeños ojos oscuros. La cabeza del animal se volteo con rudeza asía ella, su cuerpo era enorme; todo en él, excepto los menudos y sagaces ojos, era enorme.

Hizo esfuerzos por conservar la calma. Pero la respiración se le agitaba y temió que acabaría con una de las crisis de ansiedad que desde hacía ya tiempo mantenía bajo control. El animal avanzó unos pasos, le temblaron las piernas y supo que estaba perdida. Moriría en medio de un pueblo rodeado de escarpadas montañas, devorada por una gigantesca ave salvaje.

— ¡Fearow, ven aquí!

Era una voz humana. Blue sintió alivio y esperó, sin atreverse ni a parpadear, a que aquella ave atendiera la llamada de su amo. Pero el animal quizás no se llamaba de esa manera, o estaba sordo, o tal vez era más salvaje y peligroso de lo que ella había imaginado.

Cuando creyó que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo, volvió a escuchar la voz. Esta vez mucho más cerca; a su lado, y le hablaba a ella.

—Buenos días. Creo que no nos conocemos.

Blue giró la cabeza muy despacio para no provocar a la fiera ave. Aquel hombre solo la observo y pudo ver el terror en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, sorprendido y preocupado.

—Por favor —consiguió susurrar Blue—; atrapa a ese monstruo antes de que se me lance encima.

Lentamente tragó saliva. El miedo le había secado la boca. Iba a volver a suplicar, cuando otra ave, más grande que el primero, llegó despacio, se detuvo a los pies de aquel chico y se quedó mirándola con fijeza.

—Por favor —susurraba con miedo a que las aves la escucharan—. Aleja a estos monstruos. Por favor.

—Está bien —dijo él con paciencia—. No te agobies, tranquila.

El chico comenzó a alejarse caminando de espaldas y sonriendo divertido. Un simple «¡vamos!», bastó para que las dos aves olvidaran el objeto de su curiosidad y se fueran tras el chico de gorra roja, alzando el vuelo.

Blue aguantó inmóvil hasta que los tres desaparecieron tras el laboratorio, y corrió por la hierba mojada tratando de huir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, en dirección a casa apretando la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

Mientras, en el interior del laboratorio, Aquel chico entro con las dos aves en dirección hacia donde Green estaba, causando gran alboroto ya que estas revoloteaban por sobre todo objeto brillante

-Cuando venia hacia aquí, me tope con ella, ¿es una chica agradable?-pregunto el haciendo mención a la susodicha chica.

El continuó limpiando el fósil tratando de ponerle nombre a lo que acababa de ocurrir ignorando completamente al chico.

—No me agrada, Red —le aclaró— y ¿Podrías guardar a tus mascotas?, destruirán todo

—Podía darle una oportunidad—propuso el, guardando en las pokebolas aquellas grandes aves—. Parece una buena chica.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto—. A mí me recuerda a uno de esos buitres y uno muy molesto, No puedo fingir una simpatía que no siento

— ¿Y si te equivocas con ella? ¿Y si dentro de un tiempo te das cuenta de que era una buena niña?

—Si eso llega a pasar, me fustigaré, por cabrón.

-En fin solo venia a dejarte a estas dos pequeñas criaturas- le dijo, mientras que dejaba aquellas esferas sobre el escritorio- Solo espero que no te arrepientas mas tarde de lo que dices- Añadió para luego soltar una honesta carcajada-

En cuanto Blue entró en la casa, el terror a las aves cedió para dar paso a la furia. No podía creer lo ocurrido, Green trataba de humillarla y degradarla en cualquier momento en el cual tuviera la oportunidad. No entendía a aquel hombre, pero había decidido que lo perdería de vista: a él ya esos detestables animales.

Ya en la habitación se digno a prender su móvil haber si tenía alguna nueva noticia, no ocurría nada. Es por ello que se dispuso a buscar algo que pudiera servirle, abrió cada gaveta que encontró con brusquedad y comenzó a arrojar prendas al piso que se fueron acumulando en el centro de la habitación, como trapos viejos. A pesar de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, descubrió que el montón era idéntico al que había formado en casa hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, El cual había dejado olvidado gracias a la enorme decepción que la había empujado a salir huyendo.

Al comprenderlo, toda su furia se le deshizo en dolor. Lanzando todo contra el suelo. Después fue ella quien se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda en la cama y envuelta en sollozos.

La desolación por lo ocurrido a quinientos kilómetros de allí volvió a romperle el corazón; el sentimiento de humillación y vergüenza le hizo desear desaparecer, tal y como había intentado hacer al llegar a ese insufrible lugar.

Acurrucada a lado de la gran cama, dejó que se adueñara de ella el llanto, la frustración, la impotencia, hasta que su espíritu fuerte y luchador la zarandeó y la hizo despertar.

Continuo con su búsqueda hasta hallar lo que encontraba entre las gavetas pudo encontrar ropa femenina, rápidamente pudo identificarla como prendas pertenecientes a su madre, a pesar del tiempo conservaban el mismo aroma, lo bueno era que tenía algo menos de que preocuparse

Volvió a dejar todo tal cual como ya estaba antes se lanzo sobre la desecha cama y escondió su cara entre las sabanas.

. . .

Hacía dos días que Blue había desaparecido y él sólo podía pasear su inquietud de un lado a otro y llamar a un teléfono que siempre le respondía que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Lance dejó de caminar y miró por el ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared de su despacho. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a alzarse perezoso sobre los edificios adormilados en Viridian.

— ¿Dónde estás, Mujer dónde demonios te has metido? —se preguntó en voz alta, con la mirada perdida en la última vez que la vio. Aquel recuerdo terminó de mortificarle. Resopló con fuerza, deslizando los dedos por su cabello rojizo.

—Si no apareces o me llamas pronto, acabaré volviéndome loco —murmuró de nuevo molesto.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje que potenciaba el atractivo de su cuerpo alto, delgado y de amplios y rectos hombros. Sin ninguna esperanza, marcó el número de Blue. Después de cientos de intentos sin ningún resultado, esta vez el teléfono le devolvió el sonido de una señal de llamada. Contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba un primer tono, después un segundo... Cerró los párpados sobre sus esperanzados ojos claros, apoyó la frente contra el cristal.

—Cógelo, Blue. ¡Por Dios, coge el condenado teléfono! —suplicó en voz baja, pero no resabia respuesta alguna…

La mañana siguiente se cepillaba el húmedo cabello en el pequeño cuarto de baño, cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Palideció al recordar que la noche anterior lo había dejado encendido.

Caminó por el pasillo, despacio, como si el teléfono fuera un animal tan grande y peligroso como cualquiera de las dos aves que había visto con anterioridad y temiendo por su vida. Se acercó a la mesa y miró el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantallita al son de la melodía: Lance. Lo cogió y acarició con el pulgar la tecla de apagado. No quería hablar con él. No quería escucharle. Pero, como una autómata, lo descolgó y se lo llevó al oído, en silencio.

— ¡Por fin te dignas a responder! —Exclamó con alivio—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado durante estos días? Estaba a punto de volverme loco, solo dime donde estas e iré por ti

Blue no respondió. Bajó los párpados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse entre sus pestañas.

—Por favor, Dime algo. No me castigues, ya aprendí la lección, vuelve conmigo todo será diferente desde ahora—

Blue, aún demasiado herida, buscó algo de valor para no atender a sus explicaciones.

—Estoy ocupada — logro susurrar para luego cortar.

"Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir." Cuantas veces no había oído ya aquella frase, de inmediato apago el móvil y lo arrojo contra el sofá. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó con tanta rabia como desconsuelo. No quería escucharle. Había huido para no hacerlo. Necesitaba estar alejada de él un tiempo para tranquilizarse, para pensar, para recuperar la dignidad que sentía que él le había arrebatado, para dejar de sentirse en aquel infierno en el cual comenzó a vivir hace ya unos meses atrás…

**¡Continuara…!**

Ohhhh! lamento no subir antes! pero bueno ya esta aquí, Después editare este en caso de que me allá equivocado en escribir algo :3 bueno dejen Rw, si quieren :'D, me hacen muy feliz. ¿pues qué les ah parecido?, dejen sus comentarios, ahora subire 2 capitulos por semana el viernes subo el siguiente, aun se desarrolla la historia, tenemos para muchos capitulos mas, nos vemos en el siguiente! -w-

Namárië!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, furioso—. ¿Es que no tienes ojos?, ¡acabas de arruinarlo!

Blue se sentía hundida, furiosa y frustrada después de haber hablado con Lance, tanto que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que sólo tenía que escucharle decir un par de veces más que la amaba, y ella se lanzaría a sus brazos para que le curara el dolor que él mismo le había causado. Siempre ocurría igual. Siempre era lo mismo.

Estaba cansada de contener sus lágrimas y su ira, de ser amable con todo el mundo, de ser correcta. Y allí estaba Green, desafiándola de nuevo.

—Si dejaras de fastidiarme aria esto bien ¿no crees? —le increpó con los ojos en llamas.

—No me culpes por tu estupidez—rugió Green, colérico—. Había pensado en dejarte un manual completamente detallado pero dude que tuvieras la capacidad para entenderlo —añadió con una sorna hiriente.

—¡Eres un prepotente insufrible! —le bramó con una peligrosa mezcla de dolor y rabia—. Estoy harta de soportar tus malas formas y tus ofensas.

—Y yo estoy cansado de aguantar tu torpeza —aseguró él con menosprecio—. Cada vez que te encuentro estás jodiendo algo.

—Creo que aquí el especialista en joder al prójimo eres tú —alzó la barbilla y crispó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el marco de madera—. Desde que llegué, y sin ningún motivo, te has empeñado en amargarme la vida.

«Sin ningún motivo», se repitió Green, agitando la cabeza. No la creía tan estúpida como para no saber qué había hecho mal durante toda su vida, y él no tenía ninguna intención de recordárselo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —soltó, con los brazos caídos y los puños tensos—. Reconoce que te equivocaste al venir. Lárgate, esto no es lo tuyo.

—¿Lo mío? —exclamó, atónita—. ¿Y qué sabes tú qué es lo mío? No me conoces, o sea que deja de juzgarme.

—Te conozco lo suficiente —dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo con insolencia—. Mi abuelo dice que te vas cuando termines esto, pero a este paso no terminaras nunca. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos, recoges tus maravillosos modelitos y te largas hoy mismo? Lo único que haces aquí es estorbar a quienes sí trabajamos.

—¿Me estás llamando inútil? —Irritada, aleteaba los orificios de su nariz y comprimía con fuerza los labios.

—Sí. Te estoy llamando inútil y te estoy llamando estorbo —espetó, satisfecho—. Imagino que de él lugar de dónde vienes hay cosas para las que eres perfecta, pero aquí no. Aquí sólo serías útil si desaparecieras para no volver jamás.

—¿Estás olvidando que todo esto me pertenece? —Preguntó con frialdad—. No hay nadie que pueda echarme, soy tan dueña de este laboratorio como lo es tu abuelo, o ¿olvidas que mi padre ayudo económicamente con él?

—Te pertenece el valor económico, no el lugar al que nunca... hasta ahora —aclaró con malicia—, te habías dignado visitar. ¿Por qué no lo vendes todo y te marchas con el botín? Para eso has venido, ¿verdad?

—No pienso explicarte a qué he venido —dijo Blue, con una sonrisa arrogante—. Y mi única equivocación ha sido pensar que eras un hombre normal. Por fin compruebo que eres un amargado intratable que no soporta tener a nadie cerca.

—Depende de quién se acerque y, sobre todo, de con qué rastrera intención lo haga —respondió con simulada calma.

Blue abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró sin haber emitido ningún sonido. Por un instante, la hostilidad en los ojos verdosos de Green le avivó recuerdos amargos. Los de unos días atrás, cuando con parecido desprecio alguien le habló de sus rastreras intenciones. «No te atrevas a alzar la barbilla ante mí», había tenido que oír cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era enrojecer de vergüenza. «Conozco a las mujeres como tú. Eres una oportunista, una vulgar ladrona que se aprovecha de la confianza que le otorgan para adueñarse de lo que no le pertenece.» Cuando escuchó esas palabras, ya había deseado cien veces que la tierra se rasgara bajo sus pies y la grieta profundizara hasta el averno, pero aquello no había hecho más que empezar...

—Así que tienes razón —continuó diciendo Green, y Blue regresó al presente y expulsó el aire envenenado del que llevaba respirando ya dos días, los dos primeros días de los muchos en los que aún seguiría haciéndolo.

—¿En qué tengo razón? —consiguió preguntar sin que le temblara la voz.

—En que soy un amargado intratable que no soporto tener al lado a alguien como tú —sonrió a pesar del coraje que le consumía—. Preferiría la soledad eterna.

Blue inspiró para bufar después como un animal herido.

—Eres el hombre más maleducado y ordinario que he conocido jamás.

—No está mal —chasqueó los labios, fingiendo diversión—. Es casi halagador, comparado con la insensible oportunista que creo que eres tú.

Blue crispó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Eres un prepotente que se atreve a juzgar lo que ignora, que por otra parte debe de ser mucho —intentó devolverle un gesto de satisfacción, pero la tensión y la rabia la dominaron—. No me extraña que hayas escogido vivir rodeado de animales y con tus queridas investigaciones. Ellos no te juzgan y, aunque no te soporten, no te abandonan como seguramente ha hecho todo el que te ha conocido.

—No veo que tú te estés dando demasiada prisa en largarte —señaló, manteniendo con dificultad la sonrisa.

—Te equivocas. Sólo sueño con perderte de vista para siempre —apuntilló ella, a punto de explotar.

Green torció el gesto y sus ojos se transformaron de nuevo en unos verdes más oscuros. No sabía si le abrasaba más la rabia o la impotencia.

—Estupendo —exclamó, alzando el brazo y golpeando la pared de piedra con el puño—. Los dos seremos mucho más felices cuando te hayas ido.

—¡Imbécil! —estalló Blue, dejando en el escritorio un pincel y un pañuelo, seguido de eso salió y cerrando con un portazo.

—¡Inútil! —respondió Green con furia, recogiendo sus instrumentos para volver a trabajar.

¡Sin duda era una hermosa mañana!, así comenzó todo desde temprano Blue llego al laboratorio, para ayudar y sacarse de la cabeza todos esos malditos recuerdos que tenia con dicho hombre, al llegar al único que encontró fue a Green aun jugando con un fósil, Ella le ofreció su ayuda, este se rehusó a aceptarla pero después de unos minutos se decidió por enseñarle a limpiar fósiles haber si con ello aprendía algo… pero como notaron todo termino mal, Blue hizo un movimiento en falso y termino por romper una pequeña extremidad del ya mencionado objeto…

Ahora allí se encontraba en la laguna que estaba cerca de la antigua casa de su padre, El enfrentamiento con Green la había despertado a la verdad que se había estado negando a sí misma: los tres días que llevaba escondida en esa tierra inhóspita no habían bastado para mitigar el dolor de lo ocurrido. Y lo peor era que no sabía cuántos días, semanas o meses iban a transcurrir sin que ella encontrara fuerzas para presentarse ante Lance y exigirle una explicación. La herida por la que se desangraba el día en el que llegó a Pueblo Paleta, continuaba tan abierta y fresca como el recuerdo de la mirada cobarde que le rompió el corazón y la dignidad en dos mitades.

Ahora se encontraba pensando con detenimiento en su situación. Sus problemas continuaban ahí, insalvables, al menos de momento. Pero mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera y le devolviera la normalidad, había algo que podía hacer, algo que la ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor. Y ante ese convencimiento tomó la decisión más absurda de su vida… y la podría en marcha el mismo día.

Se juró que nadie volvería a echarla de ningún sitio. Nadie volvería a pisarle su dignidad y su orgullo. Nadie volvería a decirle qué podía o no podía hacer, dónde debía o no debía quedarse.

Vendería todo lo heredado, sí, tal y como lo había decidido junto a Lance. Volvería a casa, por supuesto. Pero todo eso lo haría después de haber demostrado a ese soberbio prepotente que ella era la dueña y no obedecía sus órdenes. Él, que ni era ni sería nadie en su vida, iba a ser el primero, en muchos años, al que le impondría sus derechos y su voluntad. El primero ante quien sacaría su entereza y a quien demostraría que no volvería a dejarse intimidar.

Mientras pensaba que la habían desairado por última vez, casi sintió lástima por Green, porque hubiera tratado de avasallarla cuando su paciencia y su docilidad habían llegado al límite.

—Cómo ha madrugado tanto, señorita —dijo el sonriente chico que se acercaba a ella— Olvide presentarme el día que nos vimos, mi nombre es Red

—Yo soy Blue, y por cierto gracias por llevarte a esas aves aquel día—respondió con un gesto amable—. Ahora quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas sobre tu trabajo, que haces en el laboratorio. —Se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente con completa curiosidad—

—¿a qué se debe tanta curiosidad?

—Quiero comenzar a familiarizarme con el trabajo… y con las cosas que debería hacer —se atrevió a decir

—En ese caso deberías hablar con Green, en realidad no trabajo allí yo solo me dedico a capturar todo tipo de Pokemones para que el Profesor Oak los estudie—dijo Red, sonriendo— solo trabaje con el unos 2 días cuando el Profesor no estaba, necesitaban ayuda para identificar uno que otro pokemon…

—No me gustaría volver a toparme con ese hombre… —dijo, absorbiendo la información y recordando lo sucedido—Digamos que ese desabrido no me agrada

—Bueno y por lo visto tu tampoco le agradas ¿verdad?—analizó lo dicho por la ojiazul—. El suele ser muy agradable con quien quiere.

— Eso es algo para nada creíble, después de haber conocido su lado "amigable"—dijo Blue con sarcasmo—Pero en fin, ¿no sabes lo que se debe hacer o como el comienza el día?

—Por lo que recuerdo, Green suele ser muy ordenado así que antes de comenzar con algo suele Ordenar toda la información de la cual dispone—dijo, cerrando los ojos para tratar de recordar —. Una vez ya tiene listo eso bebe un café para comenzar el día lo mas despierto posible… solo eso recuerdo, suele trabajar solo y en silencio.

—Gracias por la información- dijo ella sonriente- creo que debo hacer un par de cosas, ¡nos vemos Red!- se despidió de manera informal, ahora ya tenía una pequeña idea de que debía hacer

Entro a casa con la rapidez de un rayo, y revisto todos los estantes para encontrar algo que le ayudara en el trabajo diario, muchos libros hallo, manuales y demasiada información, busco algo relacionado con lo que Green hacia. Minutos pasaron hasta que hallo algo y Bingo, Información para novatos. Ahora si aria las cosas bien, se informaría para luego trabajar, no quería más humillaciones en ese ámbito…

Eran las siete de la mañana y ya se había duchado y vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca de manga larga más un Suéter. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, bien tirante, de la que ni un solo pelo estaba fuera de lugar. Había pasado toda la tarde de cabeza en los libros, se sentía más preparada pera aquel dichoso día.

«Solo será una semana por lo mucho no creo que resista mas y nos habremos librado para siempre de su presencia», pensaba Green mientras acomodaba la bata blanca con la cual trabajaba. Acomodo sus pensamientos, luego pasó sus manos en las gruesa manilla, que daba con su área de trabajo en su rostro crecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y entró en la habitación.

Cuando la vio junto a la ventana, con la bata blanca y el cabello recogido, miró a su alrededor buscando a una explicación, una que no encontraba.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó con más furia de la que recordaba haber sentido nunca. Ni siquiera cuando el día anterior tu vieron su "agradable intercambio de palabras".

Durante la última hora, mientras se calentaba el agua para servirse un dulce café matutino, Blue se había preparado para aquel encuentro. El corazón le bombeaba en las sienes y en las muñecas, pero cogió aire y alzó la cabeza con dignidad.

—Voy a sustituir a sustituir a tu asistente. Me lo ha pedido tu abuelo, por lo visto el tiene otros trabajos que hacer mientras yo estoy ociosa.—La mandíbula de Green se contrajo y ella disfrutó repitiendo—: Y a mí nunca me ha gustado estar ociosa.

Green apretó hasta que sintió que le crujían los dientes. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era una broma estúpida o un mal sueño. Sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Creí entender que no volverías a este lugar —dijo, mirándola con impertinencia.

—Lo había pensado, pero he cambiado de opinión —sonrió con ironía—. Espero que estés tan feliz como yo porque vamos a trabajar juntos.

«¿Trabajar juntos?...» Eso ya no era un mal sueño, ni siquiera se quedaba en categoría de pesadilla. Era una venganza urdida en el infierno. Si siempre se había preguntado cuánto hielo tenía ella en el corazón, ahora su curiosidad se centraba en lo retorcidos que podían llegar a ser sus pensamientos.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —soltó, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa—. Yo no soy tu profesor de manualidades. Si piensas quedarte aquí y te aburres, búscate otro entretenimiento. Esto es un trabajo de verdad —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a su alrededor.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Te guste o no, desde este momento voy a ocupar el lugar de tu asistente.

—No te podrías comparar con el—advirtió, evaluándola desde la ira de sus ojos verdes—. Contigo solo perderé el tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Aprendo rápido —afirmó ella con osadía—. He aprendido alguna que otra cosa y no me ha parecido tan complicado. Puedo hacerlo y lo haré.

Guardo guardó silencio, estudiando la expresión de seguridad de Blue. Él la había molestado y ahora ella le devolvía el favor, con la diferencia de que ella estaba en una mejor posición para complicarle la existencia. Se preguntó si se trataba de un capricho de niña consentida. Un capricho que acabaría cuando sintiera el peso de las horas de trabajo, de la responsabilidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —interrogó, soberbio y a la vez temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

—No lo tengo claro —sonrió burlona, imaginando el sentimiento de impotencia de Green—. Hasta que me canse de esto o sienta deseos de regresar a mi casa. Puede que ocurra en una semana, un mes, un año. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó con ironía.

Green sabía reconocer cuándo había perdido, y, esta vez, al menos de momento, ella era la vencedora. Se acercó a los informes que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Ningún problema —respondió, fingiendo tranquilidad—. Sólo espero que no entorpezcas mi labor... ni la de nadie.

—Descuida. No lo haré —afirmó Blue, observando con satisfacción el perfil tenso de Green, que, sin más explicaciones, continuó con el trabajo.

Pero cuando terminó comenzó con la tarea que el día anterior le había tratado de enseñar, y se aseguró, en silencio, de que ella le entendiera. Le costaba dominar su impotencia. Por eso prefería mantenerse callado; para no explotar. Que ella estuviera en la allí era malo, pero tenerla trabajando a su lado le parecía un castigo insoportable. Volvió a mirarla. Ella tomaba nota de todo lo que él hacia

— Primero que nada debes saber el tipo de roca en la que ha fosilizado. Si es caliza, hay que tener cuidado con los ácidos corrosivos porque la descomponen fácilmente. Si es silícea es menos sensible.—dijo de pronto, en una tensa voz baja que sobresaltó a Blue—. Como primera limpieza, debes diluir un poco de salfumán en un cubo de agua. Cuidado con la concentración porque puede dañar el Fósil

El tono poco amigable no invitaba a responder. A Blue le satisfacía haber quedado por encima de él por primera vez, pero la situación no era agradable.

Ésa fue toda la conversación que mantuvieron durante el trabajo. Cada cierto tiempo Green recogía los restos para mantener limpio, Después regresaba donde el olor de los químicos se mezclaban con otro que había experimentado durante algunas tardes de finales de verano en las cercanías de los bosques; moras silvestres. Le sorprendió que alguien como ella oliera a algo tan delicioso y simple. Le pegaba más la fragancia de un perfume caro, exótico y pegajoso.

Mientras trabajaba, la observó con disimulo. Ella le recordaba al hombre con el cual por mucho tiempo trabajo. Los dos tenían el mismo Azul misterioso en los ojos, la misma profundidad y el mismo fiero orgullo. Pero ahí terminaban los parecidos, al menos los visibles, se dijo mientras reconocía que era una mujer atractiva, con unos rasgos delicados y dulces. El cabello castaño y lacio que le descansaba sobre los hombros estaba ahora bien sujeto por una coleta.

Pensó que no dejaba de ser irónico que siendo tan fría y codiciosa tuviera un aspecto tan angelical.

Green inspiró y trató de centrar su atención en su labor, pero no le resultó sencillo. Sus ojos iban una y otra vez hacia el rostro o las manos de Blue. Había observado que cuando estaba muy centrada limpiando con el pequeño cepillo de esparto y trapo, se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Le pareció un gesto infantil y a la vez sensual. Y la recordó enfadada, contrayendo aquellos mismos labios en una fina y tensa línea recta tras la que parecía mantener encerradas todas las palabras furiosas que le llegaban a la mente.

En verdad era hermosa; hermosa e insufrible. Pero sobre todo era alguien a quien tenía que soportar por un tiempo. Tan sólo esperaba que el período fuera más corto que su propia y escasa paciencia.

Tal y como Green había argumentado que ocurriría, la jornada de trabajo se alargó en más de una hora, pero no le restregó su acierto. Vació el recipiente de agua para luego limpiar y desinfectar todo lo usado, y salió soltando los botones de la bata.

Ella le siguió. Si con su silencio él pretendía hacerla sentirse incómoda, lo había conseguido, pues ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Tras lavarse las manos y mientras Blue se ponía otra vez su suéter sobrio, Green abrió la puerta principal de la primera planta que da hacia el exterior y pegó la espalda a la pared para cederle el paso. Sorprendida ante aquel primer gesto de caballerosidad, durante unos segundos lo miró sin saber qué decir. Cuando iba a sonreírle y aceptar su atención, algo café, grande y plumoso se movió junto a la puerta, esperando la salida de alguna persona.

Blue palideció y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Sal tú. —Sonó demasiado rápido y brusco—. He olvidado algo.

La disculpa era absurda y Green la interpretó como un abierto rechazo a su gesto amable. Sonrió con sarcasmo y salió, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Ella esperó un rato antes de volver a asomarse. Sólo cuando se aseguró de que tanto Green como esa ave habían desaparecido, corrió a refugiarse en su pequeña casa.

**¡Continuara...!**

Aquí les dejo el capítulo que debí haber subido el viernes anterior. Más tarde editare este en caso de que a ya tenido faltas ortográficas que no vi, Bueno pues que les ha parecido, ¡Comenten! :D y gracias Sakura Touko, por haber comentado aun que sea un Rw, eso me motiva a continuar… y como ya les dije subiré los capítulos por semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente

Namárië!


End file.
